


No armrests

by BigSlytherinMess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, Grinding, Jacking off, M/M, Ushijima Wakatoshi - Freeform, Yaoi, a lot of grinding, bottom ushijima, chair, i may continue this if people like it but idk, precious lil ushi, stop reading the newspaper ushijima goddammit, tendou satori - Freeform, top tendou, ushijima is such a freaking farmer lmao, ushiten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSlytherinMess/pseuds/BigSlytherinMess
Summary: Tendou shook his head, looking at the swinging chair that Ushijima sat on. It was small, he wondered how Ushijima fit on it since he had such a wide build. But he wasn't about to complain, because the apparently strong chair, had no armrests. "Put your back flat against the back of the chair." Tendou breathed as he pulled down his trousers to his boxers and felt Ushijima's eyes wander before doing as he wished."Why?" Ushijima asked after he had complied, and a small crack appearing in the middle of the word told Tendou that he wanted this as much as he did, so he ever so slowly straddled Ushijima's waist and draped his arms over Ushijima's shoulders.In which Tendou is horny for Ushjima and I just really love grinding fics.





	

" _Wakatoshi-kun~"_ Tendou groaned as he stared at the dark-haired man known as Ushijima Wakatoshi, who was currently reading the newspaper silently.

"Yes, Tendou?" Ushijima looked up for a second to his friend who sat upon his bed.

"I'm so goddamn _bored._ Don't you have anything other than books here?" Tendou took another glance around his companions room, which was covered in nothing but books and volleyball posters. It was also so frustratingly _clean._

Ushijima took another glance up before giving up and placing that day's newspaper down. "I don't suppose I do. I'm open for ideas however, if there is something in particular that you wish to do."

Tendou grinned. He loved Ushijima's voice so much that it felt like a blessing when he spoke more than one short line at a time. His voice was so deep and intense, yet it was gentle and quiet as if he was afraid to say anything too loud. Despite how his parent's were away for the weekend anyway. He loved how Ushijima was so well spoken. He was polite and intelligent and even though half the time Tendou hadn't the slightest clue what Ushijima was saying. . .

It turned him on.

"I have an idea Wakatoshi~" Tendou said before pouting. "But you have to be honest with if you are okay with it or not!"

Ushijima nodded, and appeared to be mildly interested.

"Sex." Tendou said, watching carefully for any signs of discomfort in his team captain.

But he found none. Ushijima stared back at him with just a blank expression. "By sex. . . Do you perhaps mean sexual intercourse?"

"Of course I do! You dork!" Tendou exclaimed, before resting his face into a serious expression. "But if you aren't okay with that, then we can forget this was ever asked."

Ushijima finally began to look vaguely confused. "Platonic?"

Tendou shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure what that means, but sure?"

"Then I suppose I don't mind. I've never done any sort of sexual activity before though, so if I do something wrong I apologise in advance." Ushijima said.

"You are so hopelessly pure Ushijima!" Tendou almost squealed, but he managed to keep his 'manly' composure by forcing a large smirk across his face. "Have you ever even jacked off?"

Ushijima hesitated, his face confused, before shaking his head. "I'm guessing you mean masturbating. No, I have not. But I have woken up with an erection before."

Tendou sniggered as he stretched out his arms and cracked his fingers. "I don't understand how the fxck you can say that with a straight face. Anyway, that will be hot. I'm taking all your virginities at once. You haven't kissed anyone, have you?"

Ushijima shook his head again. "I have never had an interest in anyone or anything apart from volleyball."

Tendou's mouth hung open as Ushijima continued to speak. He could barely concentrate, as the only words flying around his head were _I'm going to take Wakatoshi I'm going to take Wakatoshi I'm going to take Wakatoshi._

"Tendou?"

Ushijima's concerned voice brought Tendou away from his thoughts. He looked up and Ushijima was staring back down at him with a worried or concerned gaze.

"Is everything alright? Would you like to start?"

Tendou looked up blankly for a second before slowly grinning and whilst started walking slowly towards the swinging chair that Ushijima sat at, he began rubbing along the sides of his trousers as he bore into Ushijima's eyes with his oddly coloured red orbs.

Ushijima, instead of being attracted to the long hands running ever so carefully along the bulge forming in Tendou's trousers, chose to stare right into his eyes. "Your eyes are pretty." He said simply, reaching out his hand to touch right beside his left eye, ignoring the blush spreading across the boys cheeks. "A beautiful shade of red like your hair, like a hippeastrum."

Tendou huffed. "Don't ruin the moment with words I don't understand, and take off your shirt!"

Ushijima chuckled softly as he took his hand off of Tendou's cheek and raised his arms up with the corner of his shirt in each one, taking it off in one swoop and flinging it to the corner of the room.

Tendou was on fire, a smile, and now Ushijima was shirtless, in front of him. Waiting for him to do something. So he choose the first thing that came to his mind, and crawled in front of Ushijima's legs. "I'm going to suck you off." He purred before sighing and mumbling under his breath. "Once you actually get hard."

"My apologies." Ushijima murmured before hesitantly placing on hand on the back of Tendou's hair.

Tendou took that as a 'Go ahead', and so he unbuckled Ushijima's jeans, letting them fall to the ground just as he began to lick along the soft bulge in Ushijima's boxers.

"Nh. . ."

In shock, Tendou looked up, and Ushijima stared down at him, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks. His eyes were dilating slowly, and Tendou believed it was from the fact that this was Ushijima's first experience with well- everything. "You're so hot Wakatoshi-kun." Tendou said, breathing hot breath right onto Ushijima's soft erection.

Ushijima felt himself harden more at the warm words spoken by Tendou, and in response he leaned back and sighed out the knot forming in his chest.

"Wakatoshi-kun? Are you not enjoying yourself?" Tendou stopped sucking on the damp patch on Ushijima's boxers to look up in confusion. "I mean- mentally."

In response to Tendou moving away, Ushijima let out a small groan, making Tendou's face light up in delight and his own face get redder.

"I suppose not!" Tendou purred and pulled down Ushijima's boxers suddenly, and gripped the base of his still slightly limp member in his hands.

"Tendou-" Ushijima lifted his head in shock with a crack. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sucking you off as I promised!" Tendou explained as he began stroking his hand over his member, using the precum which was dripping from the tip as a lubrication, and smiling as it rose slowly to attention. He noticed then how hard he had gotten from those simple actions. Painfully hard, it seemed.

"Tendou, are you alright?" Ushijima asked, removing his hands which at some point seemed to have gotten tight in Tendou's red hair. "Are you not going to continue with the blow-job?"

Tendou shook his head, looking at the swinging chair that Ushijima sat on. It was small, he wondered how Ushijima fit on it since he had such a wide build. But he wasn't about to complain, because the apparently strong chair, had no armrests. "Put your back flat against the back of the chair." Tendou breathed as he pulled down his trousers to his boxers and felt Ushijima's eyes wander before doing as he wished.

"Why?" Ushijima asked after he had complied, and a small crack appearing in the middle of the word told Tendou that he wanted this as much as he did, so he ever so slowly straddled Ushijima's waist and draped his arms over Ushijima's shoulders.

"Because this is more exciting for both of us." Tendou said as he let out a pant and ground down his hips, making his covered throbbing member press against Ushijima's, and in response his partner let out a low noise which he expected was a moan.

"It feels good for you also?" Ushijima said with slight concern, his breath catching in his throat as Tendou pressed his hips harder into Ushijima's, and he heard a low whine coming from his lips.

Tendou nodded and let out another whine. "Moree. . ." He groaned. "Roll your hips up Wakatoshi-kun!"

Ushijima nodded, startled, and he grabbed hold of Tendou's rear, grinding up in such a strong motion that made him gasp from sudden intense pleasure as their members created friction. "Ditch the clothes." He said in a voice, deeper than usual. It surprised him to no ends, and it seemed to have effect on Tendou too, as he felt the member that was pressed against his thigh twich.

"Nh. . . Wakatoshi. . . Stop being so hot. . ." Tendou said as he made a great deal of taking off his shirt and boxers. He stretched up whilst removing the shirt to show his abdominal muscles move in different angles, and immediately after he threw the shirt into a corner he turned down to Ushijima's exposed form and grabbed a hold of it again, wiping a thumb over the tip and making Ushijima let out a low hiss.

"Just take them off already, Tendou." Ushijima growled, his voice straining.

"Patience Wakatoshi-kun!" Tendou purred, but he bit his lip to hold back a moan as he looked at Ushijima's hooded eyes and bright cheeks. He ever so slowly peeked down the front of his boxers and well, let's just say that his hair colour was very much natural.

This set off something in Ushijima, and before Tendou could count to three his boxers were at his ankles and his precum was being spread over his - no - _both_ of their members. Ushijima had his huge hand grasped over them both and he was moving over them at a rapid pace. He grabbed Tendou's hair and yanked him down to smash their lips together, mumbling a small "Sorry if I hurt you." as they took one long breath just before smashing them together again, making Tendou smirk because _goddamn how is he that cute?_.

Tendou was the first to lick along Ushijima's bottom lip, and Ushijima hesitantly opened his mouth and Tendou didn't waste any time to fight with Ushijima's tongue over dominance. Tongues pressed together, spit ran down their chins, and their mouths were smashed together so many times they were plump and probably bruising at this point. Loud moans seeped through any cracks and every time Tendou heard Ushijima groan or once _whimper_ he would be filled with happiness and pride about how _he,_ and only him, could make Ushijima Wakatoshi fall apart.  

Meanwhile they were both reaching their first highs. Ushijima had began a rhythm that every three or four strokes he would twist his hands at the heads and rub over their slits, making Tendou arch his back and ask for more, with which he obliged.

Soon they were both writhing from the pleasure, Ushijima was tugging so hard on Tendou's hair he nearly blacked out, and each time Ushijima would go crazy with concern but would never stop the hand-job. "Shut up and stop being worried." Tendou let out a moan as they broke lips and rested his hot forehead on Ushijima's which was clammy with sweat. "It feels good. . ."He whispered, looking deep into Ushijima's eyes before letting out a long moan and using Ushijima's shoulders to steady himself. "F-xck!" He breathed, grinding his hips down hard and fast as Ushijima's grinding sped up. He could hear the whimpers and groans from Ushijima as they came upon their edge. The way his voice got more raspy as he mumbled for Tendou to not stop. "I won't." Tendou said in response, before reaching down and resting a sudden hand between Ushijima cheeks.

Ushjima gasped as a slick finger entered him. "Tendou what are you doing?" He breathed out with a slight groan as he twisted his wrist near their heads again.

"I feel like I'm more of a top." Tendou smirked, moving his finger further inside the ring of muscles that seemed to be swallowing up more of him as his partner let out each groan.

"I don't think I can hold anymore Tendou." Ushijima breathed, stretching his head back and beginning to thrust up rapidly, his voice shaking as he let out raspy moans and his hand tightening with a low pitched cry as warm white fluid leaked from the tip of his member, leaving him breathless as he slowly continued to jack off Tendou.

Ushijima's face was too much for Tendou to handle, and he locked lips with him again, removing his digit from Ushijima to hold on as he ground up with a choked cry which was swallowed up by Ushijima's lips, coming onto both their chests.

Ushijima was the first one to break from Tendou's kiss and he smiled softly. "That was indeed fun. And by any chance was it. . . Not platonic?"

Tendou looked puzzled, and he scratched his neck awkwardly, breathing deeply through his mouth to catch his breath. "Uh. . . What does platonic mean exactly?"

"It means as friends." Ushijima elaborated.

"Oh. . ." Tendou murmured, looking down. But he then lifted his head furiously, his cheeks bright red as he shook his head. "No way was that platoic! I like you Wakatoshi-kun! As in- love, like y'know?"

Ushijima chuckled softly, raising his hand to cover his smile. "It is pronounced _platonic_ Tendou. And I have never experienced love before, but, I think you are an amazing person, and I like kissing you- Is that love?"

Tendou laughed and nuzzled into Ushijima's broad shoulders, smelling the scent of sweat and sex and feeling the need to stay there forever. "Sounds like it to me!" He purred.

Ushijima smiled and kissed the top of Tendou's head softly and awkwardly. "I believe we should clean up."

Tendou lifted his head, a soft smile on his lips, the ones that curled up in a way that so often made Ushijima smile to himself, but now it made him even more happy. "Yeah. . . I guess we should."

Ushijima waited for Tendou to get off him, but instead Tendou looked up at him with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Oh, and by the way Wakatoshi-kun?~"

"Yes, Tendou?"

" _Never_ get rid of this chair."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm a slut for grinding fics so haha yeah XD
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos <3 And I'd love to hear your opinion on this fic!
> 
> I may write one more chapter to this if people like it lmao and I hope my writing isn't too bad XD


End file.
